Como de costumbre
by alichicookie
Summary: Todos saben lo molesto que es ser consciente de tu propia respiración o de las veces que parpadeas. Igual de molesto es levantarte un día y hacerte consciente de algo que llevas viviendo todos los días: sus gestos, su llanto, su risa… La presencia de tu alma gemela.
1. Chapter 1

El chirrido que producían las zapatillas contra el suelo del gimnasio. Los balones que daban sonoros golpes, y los gritos de los jugadores. Básicamente era eso lo que se escuchaba. La sesión de entrenamiento del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno estaba siendo bastante intensa ese día, y se notaban las buenas vibraciones que había entre los miembros del equipo. A pesar de todo, Daichi estaba preocupado. A lo largo de aquella mañana, había notado que algo andaba mal. Tenía que ser algo sutil, porque parecía que el resto de sus compañeros no habían notado nada, y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso.

No fue hasta casi el final del día, cuando estaban practicando los pases, cuando lo vio: era Sugawara. A pesar de que parecía estar concentrado en los pases y sonreía a todo el mundo como de costumbre, tenía la mirada triste y parecía alicaído… ¿O era sólo imaginación de Daichi? Decidió no darle muchas vueltas en ese momento al recibir un balonazo en el hombro, pero a los cinco minutos se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Sugawara estaba lanzándole a Kageyama miradas esporádicas.

"Oh, no. Otra vez no". En ese momento el entrenador Ukai dio por finalizado el entrenamiento, y el equipo se dirigió a los vestuarios. El ambiente era el usual: los gritos de Kageyama, el entusiasmo de Hinata, las risas de Nishinoya y Tanaka, la exasperación de Tsukishima, y la silenciosa pero animada observación de esa escena por parte del resto de miembros. Todo aquello ya se había convertido en rutina a aquellas alturas del curso. Se asearon, se cambiaron, y fueron saliendo poco a poco. Al final, Sugawara despidió a Asahi, asegurándole que él se encargaría de ordenar lo que quedara y cerrar. Fue entonces cuando Daichi, que había estado esperando en la puerta del vestuario, entró poco después. Vio a Sugawara recogiendo las cosas de su taquilla, y notó que los nudillos de la mano que estaba sujetando la puerta estaban blancos.

- Suga.

- ¿Hm? Oh, ¡Daichi! – dijo al girarse. Le dirigió una sonrisa – Pensé que ya te habías ido.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos. ¿Había estado llorando…? No. Daba más la sensación de que estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero ahora que Daichi estaba delante se estaba conteniendo. Ese era un aspecto de Sugawara que él conocía muy bien; siempre se guardaba sus problemas personales para sí, pues odiaba preocupar al resto del grupo. Y él odiaba ver a su mejor amigo así.

- Oye… ¿estás bien? – cruzó los brazos en un gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Hoy en el entrenamiento has estado un poco… diferente.

- ¿Diferente? No sé a qué te refieres exactamente, pero no sé a qué viene la preocupación. No me pasa nad… – al cruzarse con la mirada escéptica de Daichi, se paró en seco. No solía tener problemas para mentir, de hecho podía ser bastante bueno en ello. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo cuando se trataba de Daichi. – Está bien, sí, a lo mejor he estado un poco disperso. Pero no es nada, de verdad.

- ¿Con disperso te refieres a que no parabas de mirar a Kageyama? – preguntó Daichi mientras se sentaba en el banquillo debajo de la taquilla. Suga, sentándose a su lado, abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquella pregunta y lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que había dado justo en el clavo. Apartó la mirada.

- Es sólo que… – lanzó un profundo suspiro, bajando los hombros en señal de derrota – Sé lo que le dije al entrenador Ukai. Sé que Kageyama es un prodigio que hay que aprovechar al máximo, y que yo estaré ahí siempre que pase algo. Y sigo entrenando duro por el equipo, sigo entrenando duro para no ponérselo fácil a Kageyama, y aun así… Tengo la sensación de que me estoy quedando atrás, de que todos están avanzando y de que se están olvidando de mí… Creo que me estoy volviendo un lastre, y quiero seguir jugando, y no… – en algún momento de todo lo que estaba diciendo, se le había quebrado la voz, y Daichi tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a derrumbar. Instintivamente, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo.

- Eh, vamos, no digas eso.

- Lo siento… Sólo estoy siendo egoísta. – dijo Sugawara mientras enterraba el rostro en su hombro.

- No, escúchame: tienes todo el derecho del mundo a querer jugar más. Es nuestro último año, es lógico que no te agrade estar en el banquillo, ¡eres humano! Pero ni se te ocurra decir que eres un lastre o que nos estamos olvidando de ti, ¿me oyes? Eres casi como el alma del equipo. Eres capaz de conectar con tus compañeros de una manera que Kageyama no sabe, y conoces los pases ideales de cada uno de nosotros. No eres tan fácil de sustituir, Suga. Eres el único que puede levantarnos la moral cuando la tenemos por los suelos, ¿crees que los demás no lo tienen en cuenta? Si tú te vienes abajo, nosotros vamos detrás. Así que no te preocupes por tonterías, ¿vale? El equipo te necesita. Y yo también.

Suga empezó a temblar en sus brazos, y él lo cogió por los hombros apresuradamente para verle la cara y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, casi enfadado.

- Eso sí que no. Prohibido llorar.

El chico de pelo cenizo rio débilmente ante la exagerada seriedad del capitán, mientras una lágrima empezaba a resbalar por su ojo izquierdo. Daichi enseguida fue a secársela con su pulgar, pasando por el lunar que tenía Suga en esa zona. Siempre le había hecho gracia ese lunar. Siguió acariciando con el dedo el lunar, y sonrió con alivio al observar que su compañero estaba mucho mejor. No le gustaba verlo triste. Verlo triste significaba no ver su auténtica sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan amplia, tan afectiva, que le hacía a uno sentir como en casa. Ahora que estaba feliz otra vez, podía ver el brillo vivaz de sus ojos. Se fijó en el color de sus mejillas que contrastaba con su piel pálida, y le pareció de alguna manera adorable.

- Gracias, Daichi.

Por alguna razón, a Daichi no le pareció oír nada mientras decía esas palabras, pues en ese momento se percató del movimiento sus labios, que parecían suaves y cálidos. Qué extraño, pensó. No solía fijarse mucho en los rasgos de las personas, y mucho menos en los labios de nadie. No sabía qué había pasado con el tiempo. Daba la sensación de que su alrededor había desaparecido, y sólo podía fijarse en Suga, en su pelo, su lunar, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca…

- Um…

Aquello, más que la voz de una persona, daba la sensación de ser una bofetada de la realidad. Ambos se percataron de lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro, y giraron la cabeza bruscamente para ver al profesor Takeda en la puerta. Levantándose con gran sobresalto, Daichi se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta de la taquilla de Sugawara, que seguía abierta, y acabó en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza y torciéndose de dolor.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Daichi, ¿¡estás bien!?

- ¡Lo siento mucho! Se me había olvidado una carpeta aquí, ¡y como pensaba que ya se habían ido todos…! – exclamó el profesor con gran agobio mientras se acercaba para ayudar a levantarlo.

- N-no, no deberíamos haber tardado tanto en salir nosotros… – murmuró el capitán mientras se levantaba con dificultad. El bombeo de la cabeza le estaba empezando a molestar bastante, a pesar de que estaba aplicando presión con la mano. Y entonces vio la cara de horror que estaba poniendo Sugawara.

- ¡Estás sangrando!

- ¡Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería!

- ¡No, está bien! Mi casa está cerca, me lo miraré allí…

- ¿Estás seguro? – la preocupación que mostraba el rostro del profesor era evidente.

- Sí, no pasa nada…

- Entonces te acompaño.

Con una mirada decisiva, Suga terminó de recoger sus cosas, cerró su taquilla, cogió también la bolsa de Daichi y lo acompañó hasta la salida, mientras se despedía del profesor Takeda y pedía disculpas por lo ocurrido. Empezaron a caminar, despacio. Todo parecía ir normal, pero a mitad del camino Daichi comenzó a marearse, y tuvo que ir el resto del trayecto agarrado a Suga, lo que le pareció bastante bochornoso. Sin embargo a Suga no pareció importarle. Como de costumbre. De hecho, durante todo el camino tenía puesta su mirada de preocupación en su amigo, como de costumbre, y cuando éste empezó a sentirse mareado, se aseguró de sujetarlo firmemente para que no sufriera ninguna caída, como de costumbre. Aparte, fue sonriéndole y animándole todo el rato, como si estuvieran en un partido… Como de costumbre. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, Daichi se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

- Eso díselo a mi taquilla. ¡La pobre está traumatizada! – exclamó Suga con fingida indignación.

Daichi sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que si se reía el dolor iría a peor. Sugawara sí que rio al ver su cara congestionada.

- Bueno, gracias otra vez. Por lo de antes – le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón suave –. Ponte bien, ¿vale?

Se alejó despidiéndose con la mano mientras Daichi hacía lo mismo desde la entrada de su casa. Luego, éste entró en casa, y tuvo que soportar la histeria de su madre y las riñas de su padre mientras le curaban la cabeza. Más tarde, ya tumbado sobre su cama, contemplando la mano que anteriormente había estrechado Suga, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquel día. En las clases. El entrenamiento. La expresión rota de su mejor amigo. Lo que estuvo a punto de hacer… Dio gracias a los dioses de que Takeda hubiese pasado por allí, porque no sabía qué demonios habría pasado si realmente hubiera besado a Sugawara Koushi.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata y Kageyama se encontraban compitiendo, tal y como habían hecho siempre, haciendo una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero al gimnasio. Era demasiado temprano; ni siquiera había salido el sol. Ambos se sentían llenos de energía mientras corrían en el ambiente fresco de la mañana, gritando a pleno pulmón mientras aceleraban al máximo. Hinata esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba dejando a Kageyama atrás, y mientras doblaba la esquina, pensó: "hoy seré yo". Y entonces vio la puerta del gimnasio. Y se paró en seco. Kageyama, nada más doblar la esquina, se encontró de bruces con Hinata, no dándole tiempo a frenar. Chocó contra él y acabaron los dos en el suelo, Kageyama encima de él.

- ¡Idiota! – gritó furioso mientras le golpeaba la cabeza – ¿¡Por qué te has parado!?

- ¡Ow! Es que…

- ¿¡Es que qué, imbécil!?

- ¡Ay! ¡Mira! – levantó el brazo para señalar con el dedo hacia la entrada del gimnasio, y Kageyama dejó de tirarle del pelo.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, bostezando y con ojos soñolientos, estaba Sugawara. A Kageyama se le puso la misma cara de extrañeza que tenía hace unos instantes Hinata. ¿Desde cuándo Sugawara madrugaba tanto? No es como si llegara tarde a las clases o al entrenamiento, sólo que generalmente se limitaba llegar a la hora.

Hinata y Kageyama algunas veces se encontraban con Tanaka, o con Nishinoya, normalmente cuando estaban muy emocionados con un partido que se encontraba próximo. Otras veces se encontraban con Takeda, o con Kiyoko, pero eso era bastante normal, ya que eran el profesor y la mánager y a veces tenían cosas que organizar. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que veían a Sugawara abrir el gimnasio.

Así, mientras Suga giraba la llave de la puerta, oyó a su espalda unos pasos acelerados.

- ¡Sugawara-san!

- ¿Eh…? Ah, Hinata, Kageyama. ¡Buenos días! – todavía tenía los ojos medio cerrados mientras saludaba a sus compañeros que se acercaban corriendo.

- Buenos días… ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí, senpai?

- Oh, bueno… No he podido dormir muy bien esta noche, así que me he levantado antes de lo normal… ¿Y vosotros?

- ¡Yo siempre llego aquí sobre estas horas! – afirmó Hinata orgulloso.

- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Va en serio? Chicos, ¿es que vosotros nunca descansáis? – Suga ya se sentía el doble de cansado con sólo haber oído a Hinata.

- Bueno, yo llegaría a horas más normales, pero es que este idiota se piensa que puede ganarme en una carrera.

- ¡Oye! – a Hinata enseguida se le subió el color a las mejillas al sentirse ofendido – Si mal no recuerdo, íbamos 97 a 91, ¡y hoy iba a ser 97 a 92 porque te estaba ganando!

- ¡Tch! ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees, enano!

- ¿¡Qué me has llamado, majestad!?

"Ya estamos otra vez". Frente contra frente, como siempre, gruñéndose el uno al otro y con la impresión de que se iban a pegar en cualquier momento. A Sugawara le parecía increíble el hecho de que cuando estaban en la pista, cualquier pequeño detalle de Kageyama podía intimidar a Hinata, y sin embargo fuera de ella ese temor respetuoso parecía que se desvanecía en la nada.

- Venga, chicos, dejadlo de una vez – dijo mientras les daba a ambos una suave colleja. Ambos se quedaron aturdidos por el toque, pestañeando varias veces. Aquella reacción siempre le hacía gracia a Suga, que reía para sus adentros –. Venid adentro y ayudadme con las redes, por favor.

Así, entraron, encendieron las luces, y empezaron a sacar las cosas. Mientras Suga colocaba uno de los postes, se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

- Un momento… ¿Qué hacéis vosotros si llegáis tan temprano aquí? Se supone que a los de primer año no les dejan las llaves, ¿no?

- Ah… Bueno… – Hinata se rascó la nariz, parecía un poco avergonzado – La verdad es que nos quedamos esperando hasta que viene alguien.

- ¿Pero no os aburrís estando tanto tiempo en la puerta?

- Qué va, no nos quedamos en la puerta. Nos vamos a sentarnos bajo los árboles esos que hay ahí al lado. Hablamos de los partidos que ha habido en la tele, de nuestras cosas… Y, bueno, a veces nos bfffffffffffffffffffppbbfftt… – Kageyama parecía haber surgido de la nada lanzando un manotazo a la cara de Hinata, presionándole la mano en la boca de manera que no pudiera decir nada más.

- Deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame a sacar la red, ¡idiota!

Y de esa manera, un Kageyama ruborizado y un Hinata confuso se fueron al cuarto de los materiales. Esa escena dejó un poco intrigado a Sugawara; no sabía que esos dos fueran capaces de pasar tiempo juntos fuera del horario escolar, o de las actividades del club.

Aquello le recordó a esa vez que conoció a Daichi en el club, en su primer año. No tenía ningún amigo, y se sentía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo al participar en las actividades del equipo. Y a pesar de que a mitad de curso ya había hecho buenas migas con todos sus compañeros, el primero fue Daichi. Desde el principio siempre tuvo unas grandes habilidades, y siempre fue una gran persona que apoyaba a todo el mundo: tenía dotes de capitán en la sangre ya desde el primer año.

Pero quitando los detalles del voleibol y el compañerismo, Daichi se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Le parecía increíble lo mucho que habían congeniado, y la facilidad con la que se sincronizaban para todo. Ambos tenían la sensación de poder leer el pensamiento del otro, y eran al mismo tiempo el soporte del otro para cualquier cosa. Suga recordó con una sonrisa la cantidad de veces que Daichi le había ayudado a levantarse en sus momentos más difíciles.

Sin ir más lejos, ayer mismo fue él quien estuvo con Suga cuando le había dado el bajón. Él fue el que le animó con un puñado de palabras, que Suga sabía que las decía con sinceridad. Siempre lo hacía: "… Así que no te preocupes por tonterías, ¿vale? El equipo te necesita. Y yo también". Por alguna extraña razón, aquella última frase hizo que el corazón de Suga latiera más deprisa, y se sintió lleno de emoción, lo que le hizo temblar. Lo que hizo Daichi a continuación lo dejó anonadado: sintió su cómo rostro quedaba entre las manos de Daichi, y se quedó perdido en su mirada, que de alguna forma parecía muy intensa en aquel momento… Hasta que vino el profesor Takeda.

Y con ese recuerdo del día anterior le asaltó una duda repentina: ¿Era por eso que no había podido dormir por la noche? ¿Porque había estado pensando en sus manos fuertes y seguras, que habían estado acariciando su rostro para consolarlo mientras él se quedaba hipnotizado por su mirada…?

- ¡Suga!

Este dio un respingo al oír su nombre. Al darse la vuelta para ver quién había gritado, vio a Tanaka moviendo los brazos para llamar su atención mientras Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Asahi y gran parte del grupo entraban al gimnasio.

- Ah, ¡buenos días!

- Buenos días… ¿Qué, se está a gusto en las nubes o qué? Te he llamado tres veces.

- ¿En serio? Heh, perdón, supongo que es porque no he dormido mucho hoy…

- ¡Hey Suga! – Nishinoya, enérgico como siempre, se acercó corriendo al lugar donde estaban Tanaka y él – Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Estás colorado! – exclamó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡N-no es verdad! – "Maldita sea", pensó mientras notaba arder sus mejillas. El hecho de que se lo señalaran acentuaba más su rubor.

- Bah, qué más da eso – dijo Tanaka quitándole importancia mientras agitaba la mano –. Al menos está mejor que ayer.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Es verdad! – gritó Hinata. Sugawara lo vio acercarse con Kageyama. Traían los balones. Eso significaba que ya habían puesto la red hace rato. Dios mío, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado embobado? – Ayer estabas como bwooooooohh, y hoy estás más como, ¡sweeeeeessshh! – mientras decía aquello, Kageyama asentía seriamente con los brazos cruzados, dándole la razón.

Y aunque el resto no entendía la jerga de aquellos dos, dejaba bastante claro que el humor de Suga era mucho peor el día anterior.

- Entonces, ¿todos lo notasteis…? ¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?

- Pues claro que lo notamos, tonto. Íbamos a preguntarte a ver qué te pasaba, pero entonces vimos al capitán y lo dejamos, porque estaba claro que iba a hablar contigo después – mencionó Tanaka mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraído.

"¿Crees que los demás no lo tienen en cuenta?", le había dicho el día anterior. Suga sonrió. Muchas veces le reconfortaba que Daichi tuviera razón.

- ¡Buenas! – el entrenador Ukai entró por la puerta seguido de Takeda – Oh, ¿ya está todo preparado? Bien, bien. ¿Entonces empezamos ya?

- Uuh… ¿No ha venido todavía el capitán? – preguntó Asahi tímidamente.

- ¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Daichi?

- Ah… Ayer se dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, a lo mejor hoy no viene – "Aunque siempre me manda un mensaje avisándome", pensó Suga.

- Bah, pues nada, ¡empezad a correr! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Todos empezaron a trotar, y cuando Tanaka y Noya alcanzaron a Suga, le dieron palmadas en la espalda.

- Venga, deja de preocuparte, ¡seguro que al tío se le han pegado las sábanas y está roncando ahora mismo!

- ¿…Uh? ¿Qué?

- Tío, con cualquier otra cosa no, ¡pero cuando se trata de Daichi eres un libro abierto! – ambos rieron mientras lo adelantaban.

Al oír aquello, decidió no pensar más en él durante el resto del día… Si lo hacía, se iba a volver paranoico.

Sin embargo, más tarde se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, en la hora del almuerzo, y mirando su móvil. Había mandado ya 7 mensajes, y se disponía a escribir un octavo al ver que seguía sin respuesta. Se sentía estúpido por estar tan preocupado cuando seguramente debería dejarlo descansar y ya. Además, ¿por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas? ¿Quería verlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algo que decirle? Claramente no, y eso de querer verlo sin motivo le estaba frustrando: era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Soltó un gruñido lastimero mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el pupitre, cansado.

- Oh, ¡hey Dai! Ya te vale tío, me has dejado solo en historia… ¿Por qué no has venido antes?

Suga se sintió mucho más estúpido al sentir cómo se le aceleraba el corazón mientras levantaba la cabeza rápidamente, para ver cómo entraba por la puerta la razón de su paranoia.


End file.
